


Midoriya's Light

by SmallRainbow



Category: Green Lantern Corps (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Green Lantern Corps - Freeform, Green Lantern Midoriya Izuku, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRainbow/pseuds/SmallRainbow
Summary: Midoriya Izuku, a quirkless boy who got turned down by his hero. But what if instead of All Might giving him One for All, a ring got to him first. A ring that gives him the opportunity to be apart of something bigger. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps Midoriya.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. MIDORIYA - A GREEN GLOW

## MIDORIYA - A GREEN GLOW

Ever since I was a child I was told I couldn't be a hero because I was quirkless, but I never gave up on my dream. My dream to become a pro hero. I don't know how I'll become a hero without a quirk but I'm going to try my best! Though I know it'll be hard, and I'll have to work a lot harder without a quirk. But I know I can do it, I just need to try my best. You don't have to have a quirk to be a hero. I'm sitting in class hunched over my desk not wanting to attract any attention, trying to convince myself I can still do this.

"I would hand out these future career forms, but I assume you all want to be heroes!" Sensei exclaimed as everyone set off there quirks in agreement, everyone except me. All I could do was raise my hand sheepishly in the swarm of hands and quirks.

"Yes you all have wonderful quirks, but you know that it's against the rules to use them in school." Sensei tried to calm everyone down.

"Sensei! Don't lump me in with these losers!" Kacchan called out.

Some students protested while others gushed at him. I've known Kacchan, Bakugou Katsuki, since we were kids and he was a big narcissist. I still respect him and his quirk but it's hard to like one of your childhood bullies. I buried my head in my arms as he continued to yell from on top of his desk about how he'd be the best hero in the world.

"Oh. You're going for U.A, aren't you Midoriya?" As soon as Sensei said those words I froze. All the class started laughing and mocking me. I meekly tried to protest but Kacchan set off an explosion on my desk.

"Come on Deku! Forget the crappy quirks, you're totally quirkless! And you think you can rub shoulders with me?!" Kacchan seemed quite angry.

"Wa-Wait Kacchan! I-I wasn't saying I could compete with you not at all!" I exclaimed quickly moving away from Kacchan. "It's just been my dream since... since I was little... and... there's no harm in trying."

"Try?! Try what?! The entrance exam?! You're just going to try the entrance exam?! What can you even do?!" Kacchan exclaimed as all the students loomed over me.

If only sensei kept his mouth shut, I bet he knew this would happen. After class I was looking at hero news on my phone when Bakugou stalked up to me.

"We ain't done here Deku." He sneered as he grabbed my hero analysis notebook.

I tried to convince them to give it back but Kacchan used his quirk on it and threw it out the window. "The best heroes out there, well they showed signs of greatness even as students. I'll be the first and only hero from this crappy public middle school! The first to win the honour of becoming a student at U.A high. Guess I'm a perfectionist." Kacchan put his smoking hand on my shoulder. "In other words... don't you dare get into U.A nerd."

Kacchan then left the classroom with his little group while I continued to stare out the window. "You wanna be a hero so bad? I've got an idea. If you think you'll get a quirk in your next life then... take a swan dive off the roof." Kacchan snickered as he left the classroom.

Stupid Kacchan. After waiting for Kacchan and the rest to leave I went to retrieve my notebook that fell into a nearby pond with fish nibbling at the book. Stupid fish. I was diagnosed quirkless when I was little and now it seems like the only thing anyone cares about, everyone thinks I can't be a hero because I'm quirkless. I slap myself lightly on the face. I don't care what anyone else thinks of me, I'm going to hold my chin up and keep moving forward! Just like I decided as a child.

"A medium sized body to hide in!" A slime villain dived down and charged me.

I was wrapped in his slime while he was suffocating me, I tried to pull myself out of his grasp but he was made of liquid. My breath grew quicker and quicker until I heard a voice boom from in front of us.

"Fear not kid! I am here!" All Might smashed the villain away from me as I struggled to retain consciousness. As I awake I see All Might looming over me and jump backwards with a surprised yelp.

"Apologies for getting you caught up in my villain hunt. Mistakes like that aren't my style, but this is a strange land to me. And besides I'm off camera! But my success here is thanks to you! I've contained the villain!" All Might holds up a bottle with the slime villain inside.

I'm internally gushing excitedly at meeting my hero, the hero I look up to the most! I quickly rummage around for my notebook to see he'd already autographed it which made me gush even more. Before I could gather myself and ask him a question he started to move away.

"Now I must bring this fellow over to the authorities! A pro does not only battle enemies but also time!" All Might gets ready and jumps up in the air, I just managed to catch him as he flies upwards.

All Might notices me clinging to him and lands on a nearby roof to drop me off. But before he can go I call out to him. "Wait! All Might! Even without a quirk... can I... can I still be a hero?" I look down sheepishly "Because I don't have a quirk... and I've always been picked on and told I can't be a hero. That's... maybe that's why I think saving people is about the coolest thing someone can do. The way you save people with a fearless smile... I want to be a hero just like you!"

I look up to see All Might suddenly transform into an old looking man. I yelp in surprise at his new form. "A fearless smile huh..." All Might sites down. "You've seen the real me kid, but don't write about it on the internet okay?"

I was still shocked at his weaker form. "No way..." I muttered to myself. All Might lifts up his shirt to reveal a nasty looking wound to the side of his chest.

"Five years ago... a villain did this to me. My respiratory system was nearly destroyed, and my stomach was removed. I've wasted away because of the after effects of those surgeries. I can only do my hero work for about three hours a day now." All Might continued to lecture and said I'd be better off trying for the police, saying it too was admirable work.

All Might also thinks I can't be a hero. The door shuts behind me as All Might makes his way down the stairs to the ground floor, and after waiting for him to leave the building I too head down to the ground floor. It was like a slap in the face, the only strings I had to cling to this dream got cut. I didn't know if I could be a hero, and if All Might thinks I can't should I even try in the first place? No. I will become a hero, and I'll prove him wrong. I've got to, right?

As I walk home I see a crowd gathering with the same slime villain being held off by multiple heroes, no ones charging in because of his hostage. I almost wanted to puke thinking of what the villain did to me let alone what he was doing to the poor hostage, I'm sure a hero will come and save them right? I looked over surprised to see Kacchan looking towards the crowd with the slime villain wrapped around him with a scared look in his eyes, a look I'd never seen before. Without thinking I charged the slime villain and threw my backpack at it, the contents spewing out onto the villain. The other heroes nearby cried out for me to stop but didn't do anything. I clawed at the villain desperate to at least try and free Kacchan from his grasp.

"Kacchan!" I cried out.

"Why Deku?!" Kacchan yelled back as he stuggled.

"My legs just started moving! I don't know why! You... You looked like you needed saving!" I exclaimed still trying to claw at the villain.

The slime villain goes to attack me but I'm pulled out the way. "The lesson I left you with... I should practice what I preach! A pro should be ready to risk his life!" All Might yelled as he punched the villain with a Detroit Smash.

I left after the heroes gave me a lecture about how I shouldn't be risking my life, I wanted to apologise to All Might about using up his time. If it weren't for me he'd have had enough strength to handle that villain right away. I try to avoid everyone and walk home but I bump into Kacchan on the way.

"Kacchan!" I stumble backwards.

"Deku! I never asked you to save me, got it! What could you have done anyway?! How dare a quirkless failure like you pity me! Stupid nerd!" Kacchan growled then stormed off.

He was right though, there was nothing I could've done. Even though I wanted to save him, there was nothing I could've done. I still want to be a hero though, regardless of what anyone says. I turned around to see a green glow come towards me, I went to dodge but it stopped in front of me. It was a green floating ring.

"Midoriya Izuku of sector 2814. You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern corps." I didn't understand what the ring said, but I couldn't stop myself from reaching out towards the ring which slid onto my finger.


	2. MIDORIYA - THE GREEN LANTERN CORPS

## MIDORIYA - THE GREEN LANTERN CORPS

I laid down on my bed and looked at the ring on my finger. My Mum hadn't noticed it or asked any questions about it, if she saw it she might have thought it was hero merch. It didn't say anything else after sliding on my finger and just stayed there, and I haven't taken it off cause who knows what'll happen.

"Mum! I'm going out for a walk!" I called out as I walked to the front door.

"Alright Izuku! Stay safe, and don't stay out too late!" She called back.

I went for a jog to the beach nearby and properly examined the ring. I examined every inch of the ring as I walked along the beach when suddenly a big green glow dived down in front of me. An older looking man with short grey hair and a long grey beard appeared in front of me with a green glow around him. His costume was black and green, and looked very skin-tight. I recognised the symbol on his chest and immediately looked at the ring, it was a match. He held up his hand to reveal he too had a ring.

"So you're the new guy huh? Didn't think the ring would choose a kid though." The man had a deep gruff voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"The ring, it chose you kid."

"Chose me for what?"

"That's what I'm here to explain, but first we need to get to Oa. The Guardians will want to see you."

"Wait what?! I've gotta get back home!"

"Don't worry, you'll be back before you know it." The man lifted up his hand and a green glow appeared around both of us as we shot up, we passed the clouds and soon we could see Earth below us in al its glory. I was breathing in Space! How?! Was is the same thing that allowed us to fly?! Was it the ring?!

"What's your name kid?" The man asked as we continued flying.

"Midoriya Izuku!"

"Nice to meet you Midoriya, I'm Nagasawa Reiji. An earthling like you."

"Earthling? You mean?"

"Aliens exist kid, and your about to see a whole lot of them." It didn't take us long till we arrived at our destination, a green planet that Nagasawa called Oa. We landed to see loads of people all around us with similar outfits to Nagasawa. There were so many different kinds of race around us all clustered together, I was honestly having a hard time comprehending all of it. I always believed we weren't the only ones in the universe, but to now see all these aliens around me was something I never expected to see in my life time.

As we touched ground a booming voice called out. "Nagasawa! You found the newbie?!"

"Yes I did Kilowog." Nagasawa replied.

A big buff alien came up to us, he had the same symbol on his chest as Nagasawa. In fact everyone here wore the same symbol.

"Nice to meet you knew kid, name's Kilowog." The alien greeted with an outstretched hand. I slowly outstretched my hand to shake his, shaking a little in place from fear and excitement. "I'm guessing this is your first interaction from beyond your planet. Welcome to Oa kid, home to the Green Lantern Corps!" Kilowog motioned to the planet around us.

"E-excuse me.. Mr Kilowog... What are the Green Lanterns?" I asked.

"No need to be so formal kid! Just Kilowog is fine." He clapped his hand on my back with a hearty laugh. "The Green Lanterns are a galactic law enforcement with the goal to bring peace throughout the universe. Think of us like the space police!"

"The space police?"

"I get it's a lot to take in now, but you've been chosen so you have the potential."

"Come, the guardians want to see you." Nagasawa beckoned me and I followed.

We got to a big open space with tall chairs overlooking us with small old blue men looking down at us. "Guardians." Nagasawa bowed. "This is the new chosen Lantern, Midoriya Izuku." He motions over towards me.

With all the attention now on me I wasn't feeling very confident, I moved closer and bowed. "Nice to meet you sirs."

This was completely new territory to me and I was still trying to comprehend everything, but somehow being in the presence of these guardians made everything seem more real.

"You may rise." One speaks up, and we stand. "Welcome to Oa, the home of the Green Lanterns. We keep peace through out the universe, if you accept you will be posted in sector 2814 where your home resides and Lantern Nagasawa will teach you our ways."

"Accept?" I ask.

"Yes, whether you accept to become part of the Green Lantern Corps Midoriya. To help keep peace and balance, and use the powers gifted to you to protect."

"What happens if I don't accept?" I ask.

"Then the ring will leave your possession and find another host, and you'll be taken back to your planet."

"Think carefully on your decision Midoriya." Another guardian spoke up.

This was still a lot and I still don't fully understand, but this could help me be a hero. This corps helps keep the peace and protect people, which is what I want to do on my home planet. Though will this be too much? It's a whole sector, multiple planets. No, I know my decision. This can help me save people, just like I always dreamed of. I step forward and bow. "I accept."

"Then rise Lantern Midoriya, and recite the oath of the lanterns." I stand. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil’s might beware my power Green Lantern’s light!" The guardians call and I copy them.

"You are now a Lantern, Midoriya. Nagasawa shall be your mentor, Good Luck." We bow and leave the Guardians.


	3. MIDORIYA - MY TRAINING BEGINS

## MIDORIYA - MY TRAINING BEGINS

I lay on my bed, I got home a little late for Mum's liking but she seemed to let it go for now. Nagasawa said to meet up tomorrow at the beach, and it just so happened that tomorrow was a weekend. The next day I left, telling my Mum I was going out, and headed towards the beach. Nagasawa was there, next to him a were heaps of trash that had been pilled up.

"This beach has always had trash on it. No one bothers to clean it." Nagasawa motions towards the trash piles. "So to help you train, you're going to clean up this mess."

I look at Nagasawa in shock. "How am I supposed to clean all that up?!"

"Your ring." Nagasawa replies, raising his own ring. "You can use your willpower to make any constructs you want with this ring, your imagination is the limit. However you need to make sure it's charged." Nagasawa's ring glows and two power batteries appear. "One of them is mine, the other is yours. You use this to charge your ring." Nagasawa hands me one of the power batteries. "You can also use the ring to bring the power battery to you, as long as you know where it is."

Nagasawa teaches me how to charge the ring, and once charged we get to work, and learning to fly was first on our agenda. "Focus yourself, use your will to command the ring. Then you will fly." Nagasawa paced up and and down as he spoke like a military instructor. "The ring is your power source, use it and protect it. Once you can fly we'll start with learning how to form constructs and then you can get to work on your assignment."

I nod with a determined look. "Let's do this."

For the next couple weeks we got to work training every day, it wasn't long before I could fly but constructs where more difficult. It required a lot of focus and concentration but eventually I made my first construct, a small round ball that hovered in front of me.

"Good! Keep it up! I need you to hold that for as long as you can!" Nagasawa instructed, and so I did. Though I couldn't hold it for very long, a couple seconds later the ball vanished. "Well done, at this rate we'll get you ready for the entrance exam in no time. From tomorrow onwards we'll start with a flight and construct practice, then I want you to start clearing the trash with your constructs and flight only. You need to get used to the power of the ring and how to use it." I nod.

It's a little late when I get home, but that's how it's been for the past couple weeks. As I open the door to step inside I almost bump into Mum, she looked pretty annoyed. "What time do you call this Midoriya Izuku!"

I check the clock behind her to see it's a lot later then I thought, I should have known this would come. "M-Mum, I-I can explain." I stammered out.

"You better young man!" She closed the door behind us and led me to the dinning table, we sat opposite each other as she waited for my explanation.

"I've been meeting with someone, a friend. He's been training me."

"Training you?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah.. to become a hero."

Her look shifts from annoyed to more of a sad look. "Oh honey." She put her hands on top of mine. I knew that look, she didn't know if I could become a hero without a quirk. Though she never stopped me from trying and training, yet with this new power I know I can become a hero.

"I can do this Mum, believe me."

She looked a little torn before speaking up. "Honey, I know you'll do well. I'm just worried is all."

"I know Mum, just trust me on this one."

She takes a long sigh before nodding. "I trust you." I smile at her. "Though next time let me know where you are and that you'll be home late, I was worried sick!"

"I will, sorry Mum."

That night we had a peaceful dinner, when I got to bed I looked at the ring again. I then glanced over at the power battery on my desk, it was all so surreal and yet I was becoming more and more used to it. It was almost shocking how much power this small ring had. I think back to when I talked with All Might on that rooftop, when he said I couldn't be a hero. Honestly I don't blame him, most people would've said the same thing. Yet part of me still felt betrayed, knowing that the one person I looked up to the most turned me down. When I needed it the most. I look out the window to see the sun setting as the moon takes its place, the sky turning darker as the hours ticked by. Could I become a hero though? This ring gives me the power, but can I use it correctly? I sigh, I may not know the answer to that now but I know that whatever happens I'll try my best.


	4. SINESTRO - SINESTRO'S MIGHT

## SINESTRO - SINESTRO'S MIGHT

Yellow glows along the surface of Veorus, a backwater planet in Sector 5341. I stand on this planet looking around at the desolate wasteland, so pitiful. There was only one man who lived on this planet, a Rutor by the name of Skiel. The Rutor where giant rat people who where known as shamans across the universe. This particular Rutor had a gift, some artefact or item of power that allowed him to see the future. That is why I seek him, for my future.

It didn't take long to find Skiel scurrying about in a cave nearby, as I enter he turns and points a gun right in my face. "A yellow lantern, you must be Sinestro. I've been expecting you." The Rutor snivelled.

"Yes Skiel, I am here for my future." I raise my hand and my ring glows yellow, a hand shoots out my ring and grabs the gun from Skiel's grasp. Skiel yelped before rubbing his hand.

"Yes well, come along. I can't turn away travellers." He turns and leads me deeper into the cave.

The cave was old, moss growing along the walls with the rocks cracked and aged. Yet this cave spanned for miles and miles, and soon we came to a big open clearing. Skiel clicked his fingers and fire appeared on the candles around them, candles that I didn't see until now.

"I know not all races have dark vision like I." Skiel spoke before motioning me towards a small crystal ball that lay on a altar. "I need some of your blood." The Rutor motions to the bowl and knife next to the crystal ball.

I go up and take the knife, drawing a small amount of blood and letting it drip into the bowl. After a couple of drops Skiel handed me a cloth to wrap up my wound while he went to work, he grabbed a bunch of ingredients from his shelves and put this all into the same bowl that contained my blood. He then came over and raised said bowl above the crystal ball and closed his eyes, energy beginning to crackle around him.

"Fates that be! I wish to know the tale this man seeks!" He calls out before placing the bowl in front of the crystal ball.

Energy sparked from the ball, sending small shocks all over the cave. Skiel himself had his hand on the crystal ball, shocks running up his arm. Wind started to flow from him and the bottles on the shelves rattled, small rumbles were heard from beneath them, and then it stopped.

The crystal ball showed images, to fast for me to comprehend however I need not to as Skiel began to chant. "You will kill a hero, the best some say. You will rise and form your armies. Yet all will be lost, as you will be defeated by a boy in green." Skiel then let his arms drop to his sides as the energy dispersed before disappearing back into the crystal ball.

A boy in green, did he mean the green lanterns? Honestly it didn't surprise me that they were involved some how, those cursed guardians. Now I knew what to expect, but a boy? Why would they send a child? Did they not think him enough of a threat? He needed to send a message, he was going to destroy them all.

"There is no more I can say, the Fates have told you what they can." Skiel informed.

"Good, then all I need to do is send a message. I will not be beaten so easily."

Skiel nods. "Now you may leave."

I turn to face the Rutor, if the green lanterns came here they could also get their futures. They would know how he would be defeated, he can't let that happen. "I'm sorry Skiel, but that won't be happening. Your tales spread throughout the universe as one of the biggest prophets of Sector 5341. I can't risk the green lanterns finding you."

Skiel shakes a little as he addresses me, understanding his predicament. "I-I promise I won't tell them s-sir. You h-have my word."

"Unfortunately that's not enough." I reply as I hold out my fist.

Yellow energy bursts from my ring and collides with Skiel. As he gets up he shoots a lightning bolt at me which I dodge with ease. I motion with my hand, trapping him in a yellow prison before taking him outside the cave.

"You will be my example."

I clench my fist and the yellow prison gets smaller and smaller, slowly crushing the Rutor behind me. I don't stop until the screams ceased, I then fly to the atmosphere of the planet and channel all of the energy I can before firing it. The blast flies towards the cave, and where there once was cave now there is a crater. Now that that's taken care of, it's time to prepare.


End file.
